Expert Pilot
The ace pilot relies on finely honed instincts and years of pilot training to outmaneuver and destroy enemy starships. This talent tree is only available to Ace Pilots. Blind Spot You can fly a vehicle you pilot so close to a target at least two sizes larger than your vehicle that it is difficult for the target to avoid or attack you. You must be adjacent to the target (at starship scale) to use this talent. As a swift action, make an opposed Pilot check against the target. If you succeed, you move into the same space as your target. You move with your target if it moves (assuming your vehicle has sufficient speed to keep up), and you must make another opposed Pilot check each round as a swift action to stay in its blind spot. As long as you stay in the target’s blind spot, any attack you make against the target gains a +2 bous, and the target takes a −2 penalty on attacks made against you. Clip When you use the ram action. You reduce the size of your ship by two categories for the purposes of taking collision damage. The rammed ship takes damage appropriate to the actual size of your ship. Close Scrape Whenever you are piloting a vehicle of Colossal size or smaller, you may make a Pilot check as a reaction to turn a critical hit into a normal hit. The DC for the Pilot check is equal to the attack roll total of the critical hit. If you are successful, the damage from the attack is not doubled (though it is still considered an automatic hit). Elusive Dogfighter Saga Edition Core Rules|page=207}} When engaged in a dogfight, an enemy pilot engaged in the same dogfight takes a −10 penalty on attack rolls when you succeed on the opposed Pilot check. Full Throttle Saga Edition Core Rules|page=207}} You can take 10 on Pilot checks made to increase your vehicle’s speed. In addition, when you use the all-out movement action while piloting a vehicle, your vehicle moves up to five times its normal speed (instead of the normal ×4). Improved Attack Run You do not have to move in a straight line when using the attack run action. Juke Saga Edition Core Rules|page=207}} When you fight defensively as the pilot of a vehicle, you may negate a weapon hit on your vehicle using the Vehicular Combat feat one additional time per round. Prerequisite: Vehicular Evasion. Keep It Together Saga Edition Core Rules|page=207}} Once per encounter, when a vehicle you’re piloting takes damage that equals or exceeds its damage threshold, your vehicle avoids moving down the condition track. Master Defender When you fight defensively, either your vehicle gains a +5 dodge bonus to Reflex Defense if you and your gunners take a −2 penalty to attack rolls, or it gains a +10 dodge bonus if you and your gunner’s take a−5 penalty to attack rolls. Relentless Pursuit Saga Edition Core Rules|page=207}} You may roll twice for any opposed Pilot check made to initiate a dogfight, keeping the better result. Renowned Pilot All allies within 6 squares of a vehicle you pilot can reroll one Pilot check, keeping the better result. An ally can only gain the benefit of this talent once per encounter. Roll Out When making an opposed check to disengage from a dogfight, you can reroll your Pilot check, taking the better result. If you fail, you remain in the dogfight, but the gunners on your vehicle do not take penalties to their attack rolls. Prerequisite: Elusive Dofighter. Shunt Damage Once per encounter, if your ship takes damage, make a Pilot check and compare the result to the Reflex Defense of one adjacent allied ship. If your check result is higher, the allied ship takes the damage instead. Vehicle Focus Chos a single type of vehicle from the following list: airspeeder, capital ship, space transport, speeder, starfighter, or walker. When you are the pilot or gunner of that type of vehicle, you gain +2 to all attack rolls with a vehicle weapon, and may take 10 on any Pilot checks made while piloting that type of vehicle, even when you are otherwise unable to. Prerequisite: Wisdom 13. Vehicular Evasion Saga Edition Core Rules|page=207}} If the vehicle you’re piloting is hit by an area attack, it takes half damage if the attack hits. If the attack misses your vehicle, it takes no damage. You cannot use this talent when your vehicle is stationary or disabled. Wingman As a swift action, you can make a DC 15 Pilot check to assist any allied starfighter or airspeeder within 2 squares at starship scale. If you succeed, the pilot of that vehicle gains a +5 bonus on all opposed Pilot checks relating to the dogfight action until the start of your next turn. Prerequisite: Wisdom 13. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Clone Wars Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions Category:Class Talents Category:Starships